


Surprise

by Plisetskitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, mentioned leoji and milasara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Isabella surprises JJ for his birthday





	Surprise

 

JJ's birthday was in a month and Isabella was bound and determined to throw him the biggest party he'd ever had. She'd already contacted his family and some of his friends, but it had to be bigger.

JJ often mentioned how he wished he could make friends with the other skaters. He had trained with some of them, but the friendships never lasted. Of course, he loved the friends he had, but he wanted friends who shared his passion and love for figure skating.

Isabella thought of ways she could try to contact the other skaters. JJ had been friends with some of them when he had trained under their coaches in the past, but the friendships had faded after a while. Isabella wondered if, by any chance, JJ still had any of their numbers in his phone. _Worth a shot to look,_ she thought.

Later that day, she called "Can I borrow your phone?" to JJ, who was in the next room.

"Sure! Just don't unplug it!" JJ replied.

"I won't!" Isabella worked quickly, scrolling through JJ's contacts. She found that he still had the numbers of both Otabek Altin and Leo de la Iglesia. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have any others, but this was a start. Isabella added their numbers to her contacts. She needed this to be a surprise.

Before putting JJ's phone down, she changed his lockscreen to a picture of herself sticking her tongue out, and sent herself a few pictures JJ had taken of them a few days earlier.

Once she was back on her phone, she sent identical texts to both Leo and Otabek.

_hello! this is isabella yang ((jj leroy's fiancee)). jj still has your number and wishes you hadn't fallen out of contact. his birthday is in about a month and i was wondering if you'd like to come to a party as a surprise for him? he and i would appreciate it very much. i apologize if this seems rude or out of line. thank you for your consideration._

It wasn't long before she received a response from Leo.

_hi it's leo!! i kind of regret stopping talking to jj, but things got in the way. i'd love to come surprise him. is anyone else coming?_

_thank you leo!! it means a lot. jj really wants to make friends with other skaters._

_did he have anyone else's numbers?? i know he trained with otabek too_

_just otabek. i sent him the same text i sent you._

_he might take some convincing to come. i'll text him._   
_do you want my help asking some of the others? i have Connections™_

_that'd be awesome!! i'd really appreciate it!!_

_no problem!! i'll get back to you on it soon!!_

Isabella smiled. From what JJ had told her, he and Leo had gotten along well. They'd bonded over their shared love od music. She believed Leo when he said that he had just been too busy to text JJ.

"Bella, I made dinner!" JJ called from the next room.

Isabella's smile only grew wider. She wished everyone else would see JJ as he truly was. He didn't intend to be rude. He just took some getting used to.

She entered the next room to find JJ in an apron that had food all over it. She was positive it had been clean an hour ago.

"I spilled a few things."

"Looks like you spilled everything." Isabella teased.

"It's kind of a mess in there." JJ admitted sheepishly.

"I'll help you clean it up when we're done."

"Thanks, Bella."

Later, while they were cleaning, Isabella asked JJ what he wanted to do for his birthday. "It's in a month, you know," She said.

"Don't remind me. I'm not ready. Shouldn't we be talking about your birthday? It's in two weeks."

"Sure, we could talk about how I'm about to be older than you." Isabella teased.

"Bellaaaa! Only for two weeks."

"Seriously, though, we already have plans for my birthday, remember? And I was thinking about doing a huge party for you. And inviting everyone we know."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. Let me spoil you like you spoil me."

JJ pulled Bella close, and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Love you, Bella."

"Love you, too, JJ."

Isabella woke up the next morning to a reply from Otabek:

_i wouldn't mind coming._

_thank you, it means a lot!_ Isabella replied.

She then texted Leo.

_otabek's in._

_good!!_   
_phichit chulanont and jj talked for a while after the gpf and phichit apparently forgot to ask for jj's number but he said he'll come if you'll have him_

_good good!_   
  
_also,,, can i bring my boyfriend? guang hong ji? he's gonna be visiting me then and i hate to leave him_

_ofc! he's welcome!_

_thank you!! i'll let him know._

By the next week, Bella had a guest list full of skaters. Otabek and Leo had of course accepted, and Leo had gotten Guang Hong Ji, Phichit Chulanont, Emil Nekola, and Mila Babicheva to accept the invitation.

Bella had started texting Mila herself, and had been told that Mila's girlfriend, Sara Crispino, might also come, but it remained to be seen.

Now that Bella had her guest list, it was time for the fun part: planning the party. "JJ!" She called. "Come here and let's plan your party!"

JJ ran in with a notebook and pen in hand. "The fun part! Besides the actual party."

"What kind of deco-"

"Balloons. Lots of balloons. Clusters of them. Use them as centerpieces. Put them on the walls. Give them to my little cousins when they leave."

"Why are we even inviting your little cousins to your 20th birthday party?"

"It's only for a little bit. Of course they wanna see their favorite cousin." JJ said with a grin.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Okay, so what else?"

"Just balloons and a big 'happy birthday' banner. I can't think of much else."

"Okay. Snacks?" Bella was taking notes on her phone as JJ wrote everything down, just in case they needed a backup copy.

"Fruit trays. Lots of chips. Ooh!! My mom has a cupcake tree. Let's get a ton of cupcakes." JJ said this with a child-like excitement that Isabella adored.

They went on planning for a while until neither of them could think of anything else to decide on.

* * *

Today was finally the day.

Isabella woke JJ up by making him breakfast in bed, and, once he was awake, she peppered him with kisses until he sat up. "Happy birthday!!" She exclaimed.

"Now I'm old like you." JJ said.

"JJ!"

While JJ ate, Bella checked her phone to ensure that the surprise guests would be arriving on time. They had all flown into the country at varying times to prevent being jetlagged at the party, and she texted them exact directions to get to the party venue from where they were staying.

_try to all come in at the same time, if you can. it doesn't matter if you're a little late. lmk when you get there_ She sent, before putting her phone away to conserve battery. She wanted plenty of pictures of today.

JJ's parents had volunteered to do most of the setup for the party, so JJ and Isabella wouldn't have to arrive until shortly before the party.

Nonetheless, JJ insisted upon going to help as soon as he was dressed and ready.

"You don't have to set up for your own party, you know." Bella said, as they got in the car.

"I know that!"

Isabella knew she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise, and it gave both of them something to do as they impatiently waited for the party to begin.

Fortunately it wasn't too long before the party. Soon, there was a stack of presents on a table by the doorway (though JJ had insisted presents weren't necessary), and the room wad full of small children racing around and yelling "Happy birthday, JJ!" at the top of their lungs.

At one point, JJ picked one of them up and was about to say "thank you", when the little boy said "You're old now!"

JJ was at a loss for words for a moment, before responding "If I'm already old, think about how fast you're going to get old."

The little boy's eyes widened. "I take it back!" He said, before running off.

Isabella put an arm around JJ. "Having fun?" She asked.

"Definitely."

Bella's phone chimed, and she glanced at it to find a text from Leo.

_we're all here_

_don't come in yet, I'll set it up_. She replied.

"You thought this was good? I've got a surprise for you." She went to the door, and opened it to show the crowd of figure skaters standing outside.

JJ gasped. "How..." He trailed off.

"You said you wished you had skater friends and I, kind of, looked through your phone and found Leo and Otabek's numbers and texted them. Leo did the rest." She turned to Leo, "Thank you so much, by the way."

"No problem! They don't-"

"You are not about to call yourself 'Leo the internet detective ' again." Phichit said.

"Let him have it, Phichit, it's cute." Said Guang Hong.

"You're his boyfriend. You're supposed to think that."

JJ was all smiles for the rest of the day. The other skaters found that, off the ice, while JJ was just as loud, he was much nicer. No one left the party without JJ's number and a promise to text him.

Mila, after a little while, went over to Isabella, and they talked for the rest of the afternoon.

That night, after the party was over, JJ and Isabella were curled up with each other on the couch.

"I can't believe you managed that."

"They were all pretty accepting. It wasn't really that they didn't want to talk to you. They had other reasons. Besides, how could anyone not love you?" Bella paused for a moment, then added, in a quieter voice. "I am so lucky to have you."

"I'm luckier to have you." JJ replied. And he meant it.


End file.
